The Awkward Villager
by AtrophysFinest
Summary: See how PC John Stockwell copes with rural policing. See him meet family members new and old, experience heartache and love, and do his best to keep the village of Aidensfield safe from crime. (This is a revamped version of the previously taken-down fic, the reasons being maintenance.).
1. Prologue

A/N: Right, this is the revamped version of one of my old fics, The Awkward Villager. I had a lot of fun writing this the first time, and most of the fic is the same, I just had a bad habit of not structuring my old works properly, mainly due to paragraphs which were huge clumps of text and not evened-out enough. Anyway, I'll be doing my best to upload all my old Heartbeat work which is being worked on ASAP. -AtrophysFinest.

HEARTBEAT

The Awkward Villager

Prologue

It's five o'clock on the first of December, nineteen sixty-four and a bitter, icy wind wreaks havoc amongst the moorland, with the village known as Aidensfield as its beautiful, quaint heart. The perfect escape for anyone wanting to hide away from the terrors of urban life. True, horrors exist anywhere, be it urban or moorland or even the coastline, but peace is one of the main appealing factors of this village.

Well, peace exists... Only when a certain police sergeant of the neighbouring station in Ashfordly and Aidensfield's local rogue 'buyer and seller' aren't in each other's company.

Know who I'm talking about?

Aye, Sergeant Oscar Blaketon and Claude Jeremiah Greengrass. two bitter people (though only to each other.), and I, the bugger who's written this, well, I'm torn between the two of them. Awkwardness couldn't be more prominent for me and my life in this magical place.

Oh, and there's that other issue...

But you'll read about that later on.

To Be Continued In 'The Illegitimate Son'


	2. Chapter 2

HEARTBEAT

The Awkward Villager

Chapter One: The Illegitimate Son

The moorlands are Hell in winter, like the old saying "Hell freezing over", but without the irony. Because Aidensfield is surrounded by mountains, hills, valleys and fields, a lot of them craggy, you won't want to be caught in a blizzard in the dead of night, nor do you want to be caught trespassing on the estate of Lord Charles Ashfordly, because you'll be met with one of his many twelve-bore shotguns, and quite possibly the police. (Lord Ashfordly has connections with the rural force's top brass, wouldn't you know.).

Anyway, I'm not here to talk about Lord Ashfordly (well, not now, anyway.).

This very early morning was no exception, it was freezing, even inside this Land Rover Defender, the passenger window was stuck, it wouldn't open or close, it just remained ajar, the hellish blizzard had the perfect opportunity to attack us with it's crippling powers, and it wouldn't say "No." to such an opportunity.

The woman in the 4x4, the driver, was my mother. A sadly drained and lonely woman, once happy when my father (her husband) was alive. He died when I was three, Mother couldn't look after both me and my half-brother (I'm the illegitimate child), so I was handed over to an adoption agency and ended up in Ashfordly.

My foster parents were nice enough, but I was determined to find my real father and return to the village that nestled in the core of my heart. When I became of age, I returned to my original home, and stayed with my mother, until I asked her about my father, my real father. That's when things got a little hectic.

_"Mum, I want to know who my real father is. I __need_ _to know who he is." My mother wasn't too pleased about this idea, considering the fact that I was already leaving home due to job requirements._

_"You've taken the mickey enough getting a job without my permission! I know you were given up for adoption, and I can't apologise enough for that, but... I can't allow it. No. You are NOT_ _to see him! I forbid it! Your brother has already left home, I won't allow you to make the same mistake he did!"_

_I couldn't tolerate her controlling behaviour any longer. I was twenty-six, not seven! I had my career and future to think about! Why should she hold me back from the outside world all my life?_

_"You know something? I'm glad you gave me up for adoption. I honestly am. At least Nick and Kate Rowan supported my choices and plans. All you've ever done is try and keep me in your clutches! Well, I'm sorry, but it won't work any longer! I'm leaving. I'm going to look for my father and brother, you're more than welcome to help me, but you have to understand that I'm not going to be held back by you ever again. Disown me if you want. I don't care if it's three in the morning! I'm a human being, not some marionette you can rule over! If you want to rule over things, buy an ant farm!"_

_I knew my words had hit their mark because she immediately fell silent and avoided my gaze as much as possible, clutching the week-old newspaper that was meant for controlling the flow of smoke as it rose from the coal fire._

_I knew there was no point in arguing any longer. The best thing to do would be to just leave before things got worse. Walking over to the hat-stand to grab my overcoat (such a godsend in the winter, I can tell you!), I heard my mother standing up and the jingling of keys as she glared at me._

_"I'll drive you to him. If you go, you're not coming back." Responding to the glare with a simple nod, I gestured to the door. "I wasn't intending to. Shall we?" As we both left the house, locked up and got into the Land Rover, which I called 'Old Bessie', the journey was mostly silent._

I gazed through Old Bessie's windscreen, unable to see anything except for snow, the beams from Bessie's headlamps, and, wait... That's it. I decided to break the deadly silence with a sentence I probably shouldn't have said as we were just underneath the speed limit on the Aidensfield Road in such treacherous conditions, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to tell her any other time.

"Nick and Kate Rowan have been much better parents, I'm proud to have been their son." As predicted, I was met with that same avoiding silence, that silence was broken by the roar of the engine. Looking at the speedometer, my eyes widened. "Slow down! You do realise the speed limit is thirty, and you're pushing __seventy__? Do you want us both __killed__? Who'll feed Vernon if we both snuff it, eh?" Vernon was my cat, fiercely protective of me, and I was of him.

Smirking as the engine quietened down somewhat, I clicked my tongue while shaking my head, amusement in my eyes. "If you weren't my mother, I would have arrested you by now." I was met with yet another glare (that only doubled my amusement, let me tell you!), which told me not to take the mickey.

I was knackered, I barely slept in that old house (Vernon was restricted to sleeping downstairs, mother didn't like the fact that Vernon preferred me to her.), I felt like St. George, he couldn't rest until the dragon was dealt with (or he just gave up and absconded in self-induced exile.). The only reason I was still living in that place was because of Vernon. I adored him, I always will.

Succumbing to slumber, I shut my eyes and leaned against the icy passenger window, my body refusing to care about the cold, my overcoat took care of that. Ten minutes later, I was woken up with a rather harsh (though reluctant prod) to my ribcage, my eyes once again met with that glare.

"Yes, __Florence__?" "Get up. We're here. Grab your bag and clear off." Smirking at her as I jumped out of Old Bessie for the last time, I turned around and was met with the large gut and battered, old brown jacket of the man who was my father.

"By, 'eck, did Florence drop you 'ere?" I nodded at the man, rather amused with his accent. "Aye, sorry for the time of the morning, but you know what she's like." The man and I shared a mirrored smirk and cheerful accent, quoting in unison. "Saint George's alarm clock!"

Once the laughter had subsided, the man examined me carefully before meeting my gaze. That blink of his told me that he was up to no good. "What are you doin' 'ere, anyway? You do know that this is private property?" Nodding at the giant before me, I responded with a nervous smile. "Florence sent me here because this is apparently where my biological father lives."

His smile dropped and was replaced with a look of perpetual horror. "Wait... No... Don't tell me... __You're__Florence's lad? The other one? That means... I'm..." He turned away from me for a moment and hobbled inside, shouting something inaudible, when I heard a growling lurcher coming towards me, but when he jumped up at me, he was licking my face!

"Alfred, get down! Come on, son. Down!" Alfred reluctantly jumped down, but stood next to me like I was a wonder of the world. Alfred's owner smiled at me, having finally overcome the shock of what I told him.

"Alfred trusts you, I do, too. In you get, son. That goes for you too, Alfred! Hang on, one last thing... If you __are__of my blood, let's see if you know the handshake." Smirking at my father, I held out my right palm in front of me, (waist-level), spat onto the skin and immediately clasped his left hand. (Grim, I know, but that's Claude's way.).

My father knew I was of his blood and smiled, rubbing his septum with an equally-battered, woollen fingerless glove. "Come on, then!" Smirking again, I followed my father and Alfred into the old house, which may have looked like a rubbish tip to passers-by, but I felt completely at home, here. Shutting the door behind me, I was met with a gesture toward a sofa that had seen better days.

"You'll be kipping down there until I can make other arrangements. Come on, lad! I know it could do with a little bit of a tidying up, here and there, but it's a good enough place, as long as you aren't a copper with a nasty, little suspicious mind!" He noticed my look of fear and laughed, clapping me on the back.

"Get your head down, lad. Breakfast is at whatever time I wake up. Welcome to Greengrass Manor. By, 'eck! You find a blanket somewhere in 'ere, Alfred'll look after you, he has that chair. I have a guest staying with me, well, more of an unofficially adopted guest. You'll meet him in the morning. Go to sleep, son. Hang on, you haven't even told me your name!"

I smirked at him and folded my arms. "John Stockwell, well, it's neither that or Rowan, it might have to be Greengrass!" I was met with a grin and that trouble-making blink before my father turned around and hobbled up the stairs. I laid down on the sofa and curled up under the blanket, sleep claiming me as soon as I closed my exhausted eyes.

End Of Chapter One


	3. Chapter 3

HEARTBEAT

The Awkward Villager

Chapter Two: The 'Unofficially Adopted' Guest and the Ashfordly Crisis

I was woken up by voices coming from upstairs. Rubbing my eyes, I heard my father's voice, and the other I couldn't make out. __'Must be the unofficially adopted guest...'__I was thrown from my reverie when I was tackled by Alfred, the lurcher immediately licking my face, I sensed that he was hungry.

I swung my legs over the side of my makeshift bed and stood up, stretching with an over-dramatic groan. "Are you hungry, son? Let's see if we can find you some breakfast." Alfred barked happily, drawing a smirk from me.

Looking through the cupboards and drawers proved futile, as my father didn't have a filing system of sorts. ('Organised Mess' being the understatement of the century.). I drew an exhausted sigh which turned into a gasp of horror when I glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"Six o'clock? No! I'm meant to be in Ashfordly! Hell! Dad, I need to go to Ashfordly! I can't be late for work! I'll explain later!" Within twenty seconds, I heard footsteps hammering down the stairs towards me, bringing me face-to-face with my half-brother.

"David!? __You're__my father's guest? Tell me on the way to Ashfordly, we have to go, now!" David was at a loss for words. (The poor sod. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but I adored him.). Nodding at me with that adorable, somewhat-blank expression, he grabbed his tatty, old flat cap and pastel blue jacket, grabbing a set of keys from the hook adjacent to the front door.

Rushing outside and not caring about the weather, David shut the front door behind him and led me toward a burgundy/maroon Morris LC5 Commercial truck, which looked completely un-roadworthy, but there wasn't any time to be critical. While I jumped into the passenger side, David started the engine, looking at me with the same expression as before.

I, on the other hand was frantic. "What? Oh! Right, right... Merton's Tailoring, Ashfordly High Street!" He gave me that look yet again, as if waiting for me to tell him to drive. I didn't want to do it, but I glared (mildly, I'll have you know. I adore my brother.) at him, and it gave him all the indications he needed.

Let's just say that my father's truck wasn't built for speed, because charging along the Aidensfield road in this old relic isn't the most fun method of transportation. Still, needs must.

With a strangely silent journey, (which meant that David was focusing solely on his driving.), we reached Merton's Tailoring. Thanking my brother, I had just stepped out of the truck when I heard a scream from down the street. "David, go home. Now!" With a worried nod, he closed the passenger door and reversed the truck before turning around and heading back toward my father's residence.

Turning my attention toward the scream, I saw a flicker of blue and white turn sharply into an alleyway, chased by a large man dressed in motorcycle leathers. Growling inwardly, I chased after the pair and stopped just before I reached the alleyway, wanting to take the criminal by surprise. The words coming from the screaming woman stung my heart. I knew EXACTLY what this monster was about to do to her.

"What do you want with me!? Leave me alone! I've done nothing to you!" A loud, sadistic chuckle erupted from said brute, I wouldn't have been surprised if the whole of Ashfordly had heard him.

"I don't care about that. I don't care about any of this. You owe me. Well, HE owes me, but he's dead, so... You'll have to be a substitute." I heard him step towards her, the small pools of rainwater splashed noisily against his boots.

Not taking any more chances, I turned into the alleyway and jumped on the man's back, (I'm tall, just under 6' 5", but he was virtually 7', and built like a ton of bricks!), pinning him to the ground and securing his wrists behind his back as long as I could. As if glaring down the criminal underneath me, I couldn't look up at the potential assault victim, but snarled. (Although, said snarl was meant for the monster wholly.).

"Ashfordly Police, get Constable Bellamy or Constable Bradley! NOW!" The woman was unable to speak, but ran past myself and the virtually-subdued villain, straight toward the police station, which thankfully wasn't far at all. (Just round the corner, in fact.).

Within moments, the officers had arrived, both of them had stood either side of me, grabbing the man's wrists and bringing him to his feet. Nodding at me, Police Constable Phil Bellamy looked me up and down for a moment with a smirk. " Sarge is going to kill you!"

Giving both of the officers a look that said: 'I'll explain later!', I set off for the Tailor's, growling as I was already far too late for work.

End Of Chapter Two


	4. Chapter 4

HEARTBEAT

The Awkward Villager

Chapter Three: Blaketon's Wrath

Nodding my thanks at Dennis Ian Merton, the master tailor (seriously, his skills and speed with clothing are unmatched!), I hastily left the shop and ran towards the police station, dreading the wrath of my employer. Releasing a deep sigh of relief as I didn't see his car, I entered the station and adjusted my uniform as quickly as I could, earning a smug smile from none other than PC Alf Ventress, Ashfordly Police's resident slob and local knowledge extraordinaire.

Glaring at him, my whole body froze when I heard someone clearing their throat behind my back. __'Oh, no, please don't let it be him... ___PLEASE___, don't let it be him...'__"And just what time do you call this, __Constable Stockwell?__I'm not running a Drop-In Centre, where people can come and go as they please! This is a Police Station, and you would do well to remember that! Now, tell me... VENTRESS, PUT THAT FAG OUT! Tell me why you're in this station... Seventeen minutes late! Come on, out with it!"

Smirking briefly in Alf's direction as he extinguished his Woodbine cigarette in his mug of tea, (Seriously, Alf, we have ASHTRAYS for them!), I turned to face none other than Sergeant Oscar Blaketon, my employer and currently the man who had my life in his hands.

"Sarge, this morning has been chaotic. The clock at my house stopped, I was woken up far too late by the dog, my half-brother had to drive me here, I rescued a woman who was about to have Lords-know-what happen to her and then I had to go to Merton's Tailoring for my uniform!" Holding my breath, I waited for Oscar to explode in my face, but his expression softened. (Though he didn't smile.).

"Aye, we all know about the rescue, Stockwell. Bellamy and Bradley are in the Interview Room with her now, that thug is locked up in the Holding Cells. A fine piece of work. It's about time we put criminals behind bars, and... VENTRESS! FOR THE LAST TIME, PUT THAT FAG OUT BEFORE I HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO DIVISION WHY YOU ENDED UP WITH A BROKEN NECK! I AM RUNNING A POLICE STATION, NOT A PUB!" Alf immediately followed the Sergeant's command, not wanting to incur the dreaded 'Blaketon's Wrath' any time soon.

Turning back to me, Oscar was about to speak to me again, when the door labelled 'Interview Room' opened, and PC Mike Bradley faced both myself and the Sergeant. "Sarge, she wanted to ask if she can see, in her words: 'The man who saved me.'." Mike smirked at me, while Oscar nodded in my direction, his hand on my shoulder. "Perhaps you should go and reveal yourself before you write your report, __Constable___!_"

Nodding at the two of my work colleagues (with a mild glare shot in Mike's direction...), I slowly opened the door to the Interview Room and stepped inside, unable to comprehend the sight before me.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt my heart skip as I gazed upon her. Such a fragile, yet beautiful woman. I knocked on the door lightly, just loud enough so she could hear me, but not so loud as to scare her.

I was at a loss for words for a brief moment, but quickly regained my composure. "Hello. How... How are you holding up? I never caught your name. I apologise for snarling, it wasn't meant for you." I slowly pulled out the chair opposite to her and sat down, placing my hands on the table, my eyes studying her while I remained quiet.

She laughed almost silently, anything to alleviate the shock of her ordeal. Seeing her so upset tore at the fabric of my very soul. I noticed the pendant in the centre of her collar. __'She's a district nurse... Oh, he's going to the nick for a VERY long time...'__

Clenching my fist hard, I winced as I felt blood. I admit, crimes of such nature, or ANY crime is unacceptable, but why did this one affect me so personally? __'What is going on? Oh, God... Don't tell me...'__

I was snatched from my thoughts when I felt a pair of nervous hands atop my bleeding one. I flinched at the contact, but the nurse gently pulled my hands closer to her. "Let me have a look at it... You helped me... Please... It's my job..."

I looked up at her briefly, our eyes met and I thought I was going to go insane. I nodded and looked back down at our hands, my heart was beating so fast it felt like it was a horse competing in the Grand National.

"You've made a bit of a cut, here. It's fresh... Did you... Did this happen just a moment ago?" Her eyes, her gorgeous eyes seemed to decimate every single one of my emotional, professional and social barriers, I couldn't deny her anything. I nodded again, unable to tear my gaze away.

She squeezed my 'wounded' hand gently, (albeit briefly.) and spoke a little calmer. "You need to get that covered, unless you want an infection. I... I have no means of getting home, my transport is under repair, I was only out for a few errands. I don't mean to sound rude, but..." Smiling at the nurse, I nodded at her. "Wait here. I'll go and get Alf, unless you've already written your statement, Miss...?"

Laughing a little clearer, (It was like silk!), she shook my hand and wiped away a stray tear. "Well, I __was__a Mrs., but my husband passed away. I'm Maggie Bolton, the district nurse of Aidensfield."

As soon as she said Aidensfield, I knew I was in at the deep end. I shook her hand and gave her my name and such. "Stockwell? As in David Stockwell? Are you both related?"

Smirking, I nodded, but as soon as realisation hit me, that smirk plummeted. "Half-brothers, complete opposites but... Oh, no... Oh, God... Sarge will FLIP when he finds out..."

Maggie tilted her head to one side, obviously intent on knowing what I was rambling on about. With a high amount of nerves, I leaned in close to her and whispered something which would spell my untimely doom if Oscar heard it.

"You know Claude Greengrass? Well, he's... He's my father..." I almost instantly leaned back into my chair and studied Maggie's reaction. I was certain she would either have burst into fits of hysterical laughter or just remained deathly silent.

Neither of us spoke for what seemed to be an eternity, both pairs of eyes firmly locked upon the other. Unfortunately, that silence was broken by one word.

"GREENGRASS!?" I swallowed a huge lump in my throat, I knew that the Sergeant now knew. __'Thanks, Alf. Just you wait...'__

Giving Maggie a nervous look, I drew a mild smirk and rose to my feet. "I'll... I'll just go and sort that transport." She responded with a laugh and a nod. She obviously found my evident fear amusing. "Try not to kill Alf. I'd hate to see you go down for murder."

End Of Chapter Three


	5. Chapter 5

HEARTBEAT

The Awkward Villager

Chapter Four: Bloody Irony

Even though I have a job to do along with the rest of the Ashfordly Police, I didn't want to leave the Interview Room for two reasons, the first being Nurse Bolton, and as you read in the previous segment of my tale, 'Blaketon's Wrath', and the fact that the lovable (I say that with great sarcasm...) Alf Ventress has revealed to my Sergeant of my parentage.

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and turned to Maggie, fear evident in my eyes. She placed a hand on my shoulder, even with the fitted Police uniform I wore, the contact from her was wholly welcomed and reassuring.

Trying to maintain my professionalism (because she sent literal SPARKS through me!), I smiled at her and stood up, feeling a wave of calm rush over me as I placed my hand on the doorknob, turning it and then opening it.

Have you ever had the horrifying experience of being trapped in a bull's pen with the bull's sights on you? Well, that's basically the best way I can sum up Blaketon's Wrath.

I didn't look at Sarge, Alf, Phil or Mike, I calmly walked over to my desk and opened the manilla file, beginning my Crime Report. (This was a deliberate distraction, because I knew that any moment, I would be run through by the horns of Oscar Blaketon.).

"STOCKWELL! IN HERE! NOW!" Feeling my heart sink, I stood up from my desk (I love that little corner desk.) and walked towards Sarge's Office, still avoiding the gazes of my colleagues as I calmly traversed the hallway and up the two steps into my would-be tomb. "Close the door, Stockwell..."

I slowly closed the door behind me and turned to face Oscar. Remember the bull metaphor? I know bulls are colour-blind, but my Sargent was like one of the stereotypical bulls, seeing red and all that. He slowly raised his head up to look at me, nay. GLARE. He calmly placed his round spectacles on his desk and cleared his throat before speaking. _'I'm a dead man. Oh, God...'_

"Constable Stockwell, just when were you going to inform me that... Ugh... Claude Jeremiah Greengrass is your... Father? One of Ashfordly's finest, having a father like GREENGRASS? Of all the bloody irony..."

The whole thing was new to me, too. "Sarge, I only discovered this last night. I wouldn't have had time to update my next-of-kin..." I shouldn't have said that. "Go and finish your report. NOW."

I nodded at my boss and returned to my desk, along the way I shot Alf a look which said: "Not. A. Word.". His response was predictable enough, he removed a fresh Woodbine from it's packet and lit it, remaining silent.

Shaking my head as I thought the day couldn't get any worse, Mike Bradley, Ashfordly's would-be 'Police Dreamboat', (I don't know how he gets all the female attention! Look, I'm not jealous, not at all, by reading everything so far, you know who I have eyes for... Bugger, I'm drifting off. Moving on...) walked up to me and placed a mug of tea on my desk.

Just as I was about to voice my thanks, he clapped me on the back and smirked, whispering so only I would hear. "Don't thank me just yet, I haven't put a good word in for you." As I was figuring out what he meant, my eyes widened in horror as I heard the door to the Interview Room open.

Growling as I stood up and followed Mike to the Interview Room, a loud voice stopped me in my tracks, sending the absolute fear of God through my very being. "What, the...? You're a bleedin' copper! A nasty, suspicious-minded copper! Oh, 'eck... Alf, I want to speak to Blaketon. I don't know 'owt about any pheasants or rabbit snares on Lord Ashfordly's estate!"

Feeling like a total pillock standing in the middle of the Duty Room, I heard another loud voice from the opposite end of the hallway. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT, GREENGRASS?" And to top it all off, there stood Mike Bradley and oh... Maggie Bolton... The former smirking and the latter giving me a gorgeous yet knowing look. _'"___Thanks, Mike. Just because I'm the only single copper..."'__All eyes were on me.

Yep, this day just became the worst day imaginable.

That's the curse of the Awkward Villager.

This tale is by no means done, yet.

It's only just gotten started.

End Of Chapter Four


	6. Chapter 6

HEARTBEAT

The Awkward Villager

Chapter Five: After The Nightmare Shift

My father couldn't even look me in the eye after he discovered my career. (Which was to be expected, but considering I had only just discovered that he was my father, well, it hurt.).

The rest of the shift was quiet, Oscar remained in his Office, Alf continued with his eating and smoking in the Duty Room (As well as using his tunic as a makeshift plate for his crumbs...), Phil had yet another magazine tucked away inside his manilla file in case Sarge walked in (That ISN'T the kind of material you should be reading in a Police Station, Phil!), and Mike's shift had finished, he ended up giving Maggie a lift home.

(Lucky bugger.). Before he left, he even had the absolute CHEEK to smirk at me and say with that ever-so-cocky glint in his eye: "She's in good hands, Stockwell. I'll look after her for you."

Don't get me wrong, Mike is a bloody good copper and a damn good friend (like the rest of the Ashfordly force), but I couldn't help feel a little annoyed about his change in personality towards me.

I know, I know, I'm probably being a bit childish, but you know the whole 'Love at First Sight'? That's what I've got with Maggie. (Although she doesn't know it. I hope. Oh, God, I hope.).

Glancing up at the old Duty Room clock (which could use a serious dusting.), I collected my things and got up from my desk, putting my overcoat on and walking out of the door, not before smirking at Alf who was on the night shift.

(God, I LOVE Wednesdays.). Closing the front door behind me, I was rather surprised to see Old Bessie in the car park. Walking over to her (yes, she's got a name. Don't judge me, half of the farmers in Aidensfield name their tractors and suchlike!), I found an envelope secured to the windscreen by one of the wipers.

Picking it up, the envelope read: 'PC John Stockwell – Ashfordly Police'. I opened the envelope and pulled out a torn piece of paper, along with Bessie's keys. Pocketing the keys, I read the note and smirked.

"This is the last thing I'm doing for you. You're on your own. You'll find something on the passenger seat, along with the rest of your stuff which is thrown in the back. Don't come back to the house. Florence."

I heard a faint sound coming from Old Bessie after pocketing the letter, immediately curious. My eyes widened in shock when I unlocked and opened the driver's door. "VERNON!"

Immediately picking up the half-asleep feline, I squeezed him gently and placed him on my shoulders, immediately sinking his claws into my coat. (I was used to this.). "Right, Vernon. We won't be able to go home tonight. By home I mean with David and my father. We're going to see Gina. She'll help us out. She owes me a favour."

Whether he was tired or actually agreeing with me (I'd actually think the latter because at my mother's place I actually had more in-depth conversations with Vernon than my mother. Strange? Oh, well.), Vernon jumped off my shoulders and onto his (self-claimed) seat.

Smirking at him padding the old leather with his claws, I put my leather gloves back on and sat down in front of the steering wheel, closing the driver's door and starting the engine, beginning the climb to Aidensfield.

End Of Chapter Five


	7. Chapter 7

HEARTBEAT

The Awkward Villager

Chapter Six: Beware of Close Friends Playing Matchmaker...

After an uneventful climb up to Aidensfield, I parked Old Bessie outside The Aidensfield Arms, said goodnight to Vernon and locked up the 4X4, sheeting her over with tarpaulin so Vernon could keep warm.

Sighing as my breath was visible in the cold air, I opened the front door to the pub and my senses were immediately hit with warmth, tobacco and various alcoholic beverages.

I stopped dead in my tracks when all eyes were on me (I'm getting a bit sick of this, having all eyes on me...), as well as the pub falling silent. Phil, Mike, David, Oscar, Bernie, Gina, Dennis, Jennifer (Dennis' wife, excellent seamstress!) and my father.

I couldn't see Maggie, which was both good and bad, good because I could maintain my self-control and bad because I couldn't hear her voice. (I'm a big boy. I'll be fine.).

Quietly walking over to the bar as the various patrons continued their various conversations, I removed my gloves and placed them into my overcoat's pocket, searching for my wallet and smiling at Gina Ward, the Liverpudlian barmaid who took over from her Uncle George after he fell ill.

The Scouse accent was perfectly fitting for her. I couldn't imagine her sounding any different. "Hiya! So, what'll it be, handsome?" (I'm going to drift off for a second and tell you that Gina and I once had a 'thing'. We spent a night together after a mutual heart-to-heart, but we realised that we were better as friends than partners. We still flirt, though it's strictly friendly.).

"I'll have half a stout, beautiful. Get a drink for yourself, even if it's your pub. Come on, Phil, you know it's not like that!" I drew a cocky smirk as Phil glared at me, but I knew he wasn't genuinely angry.

Gina placed the perfectly pulled glass of stout on the bar and leaned close to me as I handed her the money. My voice had a deep husk due to exhaustion. "Gina... I need a favour. Basically, I have nowhere to sleep besides the Land Rover. I wouldn't ask normally but is there any chance you could help me out?"

Gina gave me a warm smile, and that glimmer in her eyes which always lured Phil in, hook, line and sinker. (Little did I know the yarn that fate would spin for me...).

"As luck would have it, the resident above the Post Office is looking for a lodger to split the rent, I was asked to let them know if there were any offers!" Smirking, my eyes lit up. "Oh, really? Where are they?"

Gina's eyes scanned the room and turned to mine with a smirk. "Go and sit in the snug, I'll call them now and get them to come over here." Nodding my thanks with a smile, I greeted my fellow officers and friends and headed over to the snug, the small room in the back of the pub.

Slumping down in the comfy armchair (Yes! The Queen Anne Chesterfield! Maroon Leather!), I had barely enjoyed my beverage when exhaustion claimed me. I must have been sleeping for what felt like hours when I felt someone shaking me gently.

Opening my tired eyes, I scowled as I was met with Mike's smug face. Groaning, I gripped the wooden armrest as I stood up. Mike held my arm to support me (which I was grateful for, even if he DID wake me up.).

"What time is it, Mike? How long have I been out?" He smirked at me, giving me a chance to wake up. "Your new lodger is waiting for you, Constable. I have a feeling the two of you will get along just fine..."

I was too tired to fully understand what he meant. Nodding at him as I walked into the main area, I growled as I saw no-one there except Gina who was closing up. Gina smirked at me as she upturned the last stool and placed it on the table.

"It's been six hours, you were exhausted. Phil and Mike kept an eye on you, I thought it best to let you sleep." Drawing a sharp breath, I stumbled forward and gripped the bar to steady myself at my sudden realisation. "Where's Vernon?!" "He's right here, adorable little thing, room mate."

I was hit with a sudden wave of ambivalence as I recognised the voice and turned around to see Maggie holding Vernon (who looked rather content, to be honest.), smiling warmly at me before the last thing I remembered was collapsing and hitting the floor. Hard.

End Of Chapter Six


	8. Chapter 8

HEARTBEAT

The Awkward Villager

Chapter Seven: Traitors

After my somewhat embarrassing reaction in the pub (I mean, come on, I wasn't expecting the wonderful Maggie Bolton to end up being my room mate!), the delightful nurse had tended to my scrape at the back of my skull (that wood flooring hurts more than you'd think, trust me on this!), and after a short recovery (which Gina was happy to help with by serving a drink after closing. I mean, it's just a glass of water, but if Sarge had walked in... I daren't even THINK about that...), we had clambered into Old Bessie and drove to the Post Office.

I smirked at the furry beast curled up in the nurse's lap, faking anger. "You know, Vernon's NEVER purred that loudly. You must have a strong effect on him." Maggie gave me another one of her dazzling smiles before replying to me.

"I've never had a cat before, I think he likes me more than you, though!" I chuckled nervously at her response, getting lost in my own thoughts. '__"Yeah, I'd give him up if it would make you smile..."'__

Thankfully, she didn't notice this as we pulled up to the postal building. Shutting the engine off, I got out and walked to Bessie's rear doors, picking up various bags and slinging them over my shoulders.

Maggie turned to look at me, with that traitorous feline in her arms purring like a motorcycle. "Would you like a hand with those bags?" My voice had retained that deep husk of exhaustion (crashing out in the world's most comfortable chair isn't good for sleep, especially considering the day I had...), but I maintained my composure, I wasn't going to snap at her due to exhaustion. (I'll blame Florence for that.).

"I'm okay, thank you. Besides, it looks like you've got your hands full with Vernon." The delightful nurse grinned at me, turning to the front door and unlocking it while I followed behind with my belongings.

The air inside the flat was warm and inviting, not enough _to _be stuffy and not too little to leave a chill upon the spine. Besides the heat, what hit my senses was the pleasant scent of Maggie's perfume.

It wasn't overpowering, but it lured me in like Gina's smile affects Phil. Why, oh,__why __does she have the scent of Moorland Heather? I'm a dead man walking.

Maggie directed me toward the spare bedroom, now mine, and I had placed all of my belongings on the carpeted floor just before I approached the nurse to 'reclaim' Vernon.

He hissed at me and tried batting me away with his paws (claws raised, too.). I immediately backed off and glared at the feline who then jumped down from Maggie's arms and ran into her bedroom, curling up on her bed.

I couldn't even think of what to say to that display, all my mouth uttered was: "You dirty traitor!" Maggie then smiled at me and went to the kitchen area to prepare a very late supper.

I needed a shower. Desperately.

End Of Chapter Seven


	9. Chapter 9

HEARTBEAT

The Awkward Villager

Chapter Eight: Settling In

After the much-needed shower (I'm glad that I didn't have to endure that old tin bath back at my mother's place any longer, but money was scarce there, and she was old-fashioned. I think she once said that the bath was passed down in the family, but, anyway, I'm drifting off, AGAIN.), I dried myself and wrapped the warm towel around my waist (Maggie had placed it on the radiator in the bathroom before she came to get me from the pub.), making my way to my room.

I was surprised to find that my uniform (and gigantic but essential overcoat) had been cleaned and pressed. Does the delightful woman even have the time for her regular job? She thinks of everything! Smirking at the fact that everything had been unpacked and put away neatly, I couldn't fault her efforts to make me feel welcome. (She really shouldn't go to all this trouble, as much as I adore her for it.).

Opening the drawers and finding my blue jeans and indigo t-shirt, (and my undergarments.), I quickly dressed myself, took one last look at my room and walked into the hallway, shooting a glare in Vernon's direction, who was still curled up on the nurse's bed before finding my way to the kitchen area. (I still love him, don't get me wrong.)

Maggie heard me approaching and smiled at me. (Yep, I have it bad. I'm completely hooked. I swear, my expression couldn't be more obvious.).

"Anything I can help with, Ms. Bolton?" She shook her head and retained that gorgeous, brilliant smile. (Lord in Heaven, she could stop traffic with that smile!)

"I'm fine, thank you. You need to relax, go and sit in the lounge, I'll bring supper in soon.". "Are you sure I can't offer a hand?" Maggie turned to me for a moment and placed her hand on my shoulder, dazzling me with that smile, and those eyes... (Oh, those eyes... Absorbing me whole...), the contact sent more sparks through my being, electrifying me.

"Honestly! Go, go into the lounge! It'll be a few minutes, I hope you like Cottage Pie!" I was visibly stunned, how did she know another of my weaknesses?

I regained my composure and smirked at her, turning around to walk to the lounge. No sooner than I sat down, I heard her sing. My heart melted. It was angelic. It's like one of those secret pleasures, something that you keep tucked away from everyone, a personal indulgence, if you will.

I'm not the type to cry generally, but her voice stirred something deep in my soul. I felt my eyes sting with the formation of fresh tears, just as I heard her soft footsteps along the carpeted floor, in my direction.

She walked in carrying a tray with two steaming mugs of coffee, milk, sugar, and a plate of Cottage Pie, probably the biggest portion I've ever seen! I thanked her with a smirk and a glimmer in my eye, (I couldn't stop the tears in time, curse my emotions!), watching her as she placed the tray on the, small mahogany coffee table.

She sat down next to me, concern in her eyes, her perfume assaulting my senses and trying to lure me closer. Placing a hand on my shoulder again, a worried look etched her gorgeous features. "What's wrong?" I drew a small chuckle at my discomfort. (And my nerves. I'm never like this on the beat, why in God's name does she have my soul in her grasp?).

"I'll... I'll be honest with you. Hearing you sing, well... Your voice made my heart melt. You're free to laugh at the hopelessly romantic idiot."

What Maggie did next completely took me by surprise. Her eyes glimmered brighter than ever, and she placed her hand on my cheek, turning my face to gaze upon hers. "You're not an idiot, nor are you hopeless. But... You __are__romantic, and..." My voice was hoarse, I could hardly speak. "And?" The nurse's voice was almost a whisper.

"Oh, so handsome..." Remember when I said my heart was competing in the Grand National? Right at this moment, my heart was racing like every single horse on the track. Maggie leaned in closer to me, I was frozen with nerves, but I couldn't fight off my self-control any longer. I leaned in towards her, slowly but surely, our lips were the slightest of inches apart, and then all that was heard was a loud, shrill ringing.

I growled inwardly and caressed the nurse's cheek, giving her a look saying there'll be another time as I leaned over to the end table to answer the phone. Someone calling at this time must be in trouble. I drew a deep breath to calm my heart rate and picked up the receiver, (curse that phone!), my professional side immediately claiming my emotional side.

"Nurse Bolton's phone, PC John Stockwell speaking." The voice at the other end was a young girl, she sounded about nine or ten years of age. "Mr. Stockwell, it's me mam! She's fallen down t'stairs! And... And..." As soon as I heard the girl's voice, I recognised her.

"Calm down, Susan. What else has happened?" The poor girl was a bawling mess. "She... We've been robbed! They've taken me Mam's jewellery! I was in bed and I heard screaming and Mam's bleeding!" "Susan, I want you to go and look after your mother for me. Nurse Bolton and I will be right over. Tell her that we're on our way." "Um... Okay! Thank you!" ****click****

I placed the receiver back on its cradle and turned to Maggie, already in her nurse's garb and her bag in hand. Standing up and walking towards my room, I got changed into my uniform and grabbed my coat and helmet, taking one quick glance at my boots and shaking my head.

I knew I wouldn't have time to put them on and lace them up. Heading into the hallway and closing the door behind me, I turned to Maggie who was standing at the door, waiting to lock up.

"Susan Walker rang, her mother's fallen down the stairs and she's had her jewellery stolen. The poor girl's shaken up. I'll have to contact Alf when we get there. Likely the thieves will be on the Ashfordly Road by now."

I placed my hand in my pocket and clutched Old Bessie's keys. Maggie closed the front door behind her and locked it, immediately getting into the passenger side of the 4x4 and closing the door next to her.

This night never seems to end.

End of Chapter Eight


	10. Chapter 10

HEARTBEAT

The Awkward Villager

Chapter Nine: Nerve-Wracked Confessions

Thankfully, there wasn't a blizzard trying to hinder my driving as Maggie and I headed over to Molly Walker's home. However, my recollection of what almost happened in the flat was burned on my brain. I felt like all my dreams were coming true at once. I shook my head and focused on the road.

__'It wouldn't do to focus on that right now.'__Maggie had remained silent, she was probably psyching herself up for Molly's treatment. After I dropped gears from Third to Second and drove around the corner for the final stretch toward Molly's home, I turned my head to gaze at Maggie briefly. __'She's such an angel, mind, body and soul... I'm completely hooked!'__

I was in two minds whether to place my hand on her leg or her shoulder, but I was a gentleman, and considering we barely knew each other, I chose the latter. "Are you okay, Maggie?"

She turned her head towards my side profile and smiled, surprising me with her hand on my thigh. (And, yes, sparks were sent flying through my body, before you ask!). "I'm fine, honestly. That phone rings at the worst of times!"

My stammer hit me, I'd done so well to keep it under control as well! "I, um... I hope I wasn't too forward, too soon..." The brilliant nurse surprised me once again, squeezing my thigh gently and letting a gentle, soft, silken chuckle escape her lips. "If that phone didn't ring, I wouldn't have stopped. You have kind eyes, but I can see pain in them, you've been hurt a lot in the past, haven't you?"

I shut my eyes tightly, fighting back tears and harrowing memories. I nodded silently and while maintaining Second Gear, I gingerly placed my hand on hers and gave her delicate skin a gentle squeeze. "If you want to, we... We can talk about my life story later? It's perfectly understandable if you don't want to. I, just... Well... Oh, God... I can't even get the words out... I..."

Maggie laughed a little louder and surprised me once again, leaning over to my side of Bessie and brushing her lips against my cheek, sending my whole being spiralling. My mouth was agape, I couldn't even make a sound, my heart rate had tripled, but it calmed as soon as it started. All of my negative emotions had vanished, a delightful wave of calm washed over me, and the glimmer in my hazelnut eyes was brighter than ever. __'Wow... Just... Wow...'__

I could see Maggie grinning at me through the corner of my eye, the glimmer in her eyes rivalling my own. "There's one thing I have to say. I've fallen for you, too."

Wow.

I NEVER want this night to end!

I damn near crashed the Land Rover at her words.

End Of Chapter Nine


	11. Chapter 11

HEARTBEAT

The Awkward Villager

Chapter Ten: Case File: The Molly Walker Crisis

Maggie and I braced ourselves for the crisis at Molly's home. I parked Old Bessie around the side of the building, giving the ambulance plenty of room for access. It wouldn't be long till it arrived, most likely a couple of minutes after our arrival.

We departed Bessie's cab and Maggie ran straight indoors while I locked the 4x4. I wasn't going to risk her being stolen. "John, come here!"

Maggie shouted me over, and I ran to the front door, putting my gloves on and witnessing the horrible sight before my eyes. "Oh, dear God in Heaven...!"

Molly Walker's body looked like a crumpled mess. Her limbs were pointing at painful angles, and a pool of blood was seen just underneath Molly's skull. __'I hope she makes it...!'__

Susan ran up to me, latching onto my thighs like I was some sort of exalted God. I gently patted her head and carefully prised her from my legs, kneeling down to her level.

"Susan, are you okay? Your mum is going to be fine. I promise you this. Come on, now. Dry those tears. Can you describe any of the men who took your Mum's jewellery?"

Susan responded with a shaky nod, blowing her nose loudly before speaking to me. "Y-yes, Mr. Stockwell! There wor three blokes, all wearin' black and wor really tall! One... One of 'em had a pipe! He... He... He said if I phoned for t'police he'd come back and... And... Kill me Mam! I wor so scared!"

I opened my arms for Susan and she hugged me, nay, she clung to my coat. I was very close to this family, Molly had looked after me in the past after a particularly bad argument with Florence. Molly was like an Aunt to me. She's a lovely woman, always helping those less fortunate, a kind-hearted soul. Susan will grow up to be just like her mother, no question!

"Susan, I know this is difficult, but I need to know if they were driving a vehicle of any kind. I know it's dark and difficult to make out any recognisable features, but we WILL catch them. I promise!"

Susan let go of me and nodded, walking over to the kitchen's silverware drawer and handing me a booklet. I recognised it instantly. "Susan, did they take your mother's car?" She nodded again. "Y-yeah, they did! Does this stuff help? They... They tried to find this, but they couldn't. Mam has it hidden away, in case of robbers and that!" (I know exactly what Susan meant. I was the one who suggested that Molly hide the booklet away, on one of my semi-frequent visits. She always makes the best fruit buns!).

I smiled at Susan and stood up, heading towards the phone. "Susan, you've been so brave, you've been brilliant. Your Mum is going to be so proud of you. Why don't you go and see if Nurse Bolton wants any help? You like being a nurse, don't you?"

Susan beamed at me and ran over to Maggie, her plastic stethoscope swinging around her neck. Picking up the receiver and holding the button labelled 'A', I dialled the number for the station.

Holding the receiver to my ear with my shoulder, I reached into my overcoat's pocket and grabbed my notebook, writing down everything that Susan told me while I waited for Alf to pick up. Finally, he got in touch.

"Alf, I'm at Molly Walker's house. Molly's suffered a head injury, fallen down the stairs. Maggie's tending to her till the ambulance gets here. Susan Walker told me that the three men all wore black, one of them was armed with a pipe, and they drove off in Molly's car. Molly's jewellery has been taken, and I'll let you know if I find anything else. Put the word out to the neighbouring stations, get them to set up roadblocks. The ambulance should only be a couple of minutes away from where I am."

I could hear the faint scribbling as Alf jotted down the information on his crumb-covered stack of paper. "Righto, John! I'll get in touch with them straight away!" ****click****

Alf hung up and I placed the receiver back on its cradle, walking over to Maggie. I'm glad that Alf knew the description of Molly's car off by heart, he and Mrs. Ventress were close friends with Molly and Susan.

My head turned to the bell-ringing outside as I knew the ambulance was here. "Susan, do you know if anything else has been taken?" She shook her head at me and walked over to me as she watched the Paramedics and Maggie transfer her mother onto a stretcher and apply a neck brace before running behind them as Molly was loaded into the ambulance.

I then stepped outside and faced the ambulance, smiling at Maggie. "Look after Susan for me, I'm going to stay here and see if I can find anything! I'll be up at the hospital soon!" Maggie gave me a brief, yet loving look in her eyes.

I was praying to whoever listened up in the Heavens that Auntie Molly was going to pull through.

End Of Chapter Ten


	12. Chapter 12

HEARTBEAT

The Awkward Villager

Chapter Eleven: Message of Terror

Looking at my wristwatch, I checked the time and knew that Maggie, Molly and Susan would have reached Ashfordly General by now. I ventured up the stairs, knowing that Molly kept her jewellery in her room.

Facing the pale cream door, I gripped the noir doorknob and slowly opened the door, a loud creaking sound echoed throughout the landing. (I was wearing my gloves, which was essential as it was bloomin' cold in this house!). What faced me made my heart bleed. (In a manner of emotional speaking.).

Molly's room was torn asunder. Normally, she's an incredibly tidy person. She always tries her best to keep her home spotless. (Some may say that it borders on some kind of obsessive, compulsive yearn to clean daily. I wouldn't know about that.).

The bedsheets were ruined (they were antique, I got them for her one Christmas when I received my bonus from Sarge.), her bedside lamp was snapped (it had a thin, metal base, completely ruined.), drawers ripped open and thrown all over the floor, along with Molly's various articles of clothing.

Sighing as I catalogued everything that was either damaged or taken, (so far, only the jewellery was missing.), I turned my attention to the mirror which once stood proudly on Molly's dressing table. Someone, (most likely the gang who broke in.), had wrote something on the mirror, six words which rang in my mind. 'You'll have to be a substitute.'.

I froze in horror, remembering the first day I met Maggie. How was I going to break this to her? Writing everything down one last time, I searched the other rooms and came up empty, before walking back downstairs to the phone. I dialled the number for Ashfordly General, I know I shouldn't put my personal life before my career in any circumstance, but I HAD to know Maggie was safe.

"Ashfordly General, Sue speaking." I was a shaky mess, I could barely string a sentence together. "H-hello, Sue. It's PC Stockwell, here. I'm at Molly Walker's residence, I was wondering if you could put Maggie Bolton on the phone? It's urgent."

I could hear the receptionist talking to someone in the background. The tension was unbearable. "I'm sorry, PC Stockwell, but the ambulance hasn't arrived. Are you sure that you have the right name?" My heart filled with absolute dread.

"I'm positive. I saw Maggie Bolton, Molly Walker and her daughter Susan enter the ambulance an hour ago." I could hear Sue looking through the ambulance records. "The ambulance hasn't been logged, PC Stockwell. Are you sure you have the right hospital?" (I wasn't going to be accused of lying! I know, she's only doing her job, but, still!). "No, thank you, Sue. Goodbye." ****click****

When Sue hung up, I immediately rang Alf, praying to God that he would answer. "Ashfordly Police, PC Ventress speaking." "Alf, it's John. We have a SERIOUS problem. I just rang the hospital, they told me that the ambulance hasn't been logged, and Molly never arrived. Maggie and Susan were in the ambulance with her. It should have arrived forty-five minutes ago. I was searching Molly's bedroom and found a message written on her mirror. 'You'll have to be a substitute.'. I think all three of them are in serious danger. Ring Sarge, Mike and Phil. We need every officer on this."

"I'll get to it right away! You'd best get back to the station, likely Sarge will want to plan this one out." "I'll be straight over!"

My heart was racing. __'Maggie!'__

End Of Chapter Eleven


	13. Chapter 13

HEARTBEAT

The Awkward Villager

Chapter Twelve: Aidensfield Atrocities

I locked Molly's front door and ran to Old Bessie, unlocking the door and getting in, not waiting to close it before I started the engine. Slamming the 4x4 into Reverse, I slammed on the handbrake and performed a 180 degree turn, immediately changing gears and charging towards the Ashfordly Road, determined to find the ambulance.

As I barely crossed the speed limit, I was forming a plan of action in my mind. I was also wishing that phones were portable.__'Like that'll ever happen!' __Thankfully, the roads were clear and free of sheep.

After a few minutes, I narrowed my eyes to improve my vision and noticed a blue flickering upon the horizon. "It can't be... The ambulance! I'm coming, Maggie!" Changing from Third to Forth Gear, I gradually closed the gap between myself and the stolen emergency vehicle.

Once I had caught up with them, I sounded my horn in an attempt to get them to pull over. I knew it wouldn't work, but I had to try, anyway. I noticed that the brake lights on the ambulance lit up, I dropped my speed a tad, and then it happened before I knew it.

I know that sheep roam free in the village and its surrounding valleys, but the worst time for sheep to get in the way was now. The ambulance's brakes were slammed on, but its speed was too fast, and it swerved around the farmland stock, catching its front wheels on a piece of jagged metal, and literally, and I MEAN literally flying through the air and then hitting the ground at the bottom of the bank, narrowly missing a large piece of rusted farm machinery. As soon as the ambulance stopped, I knew where it landed. My father's.

Following the road towards his residence, I parked Old Bessie out of sight and got out, locking the door behind me. No sooner than I walked two steps towards the ambulance, I saw a light switch on inside the house.

Growling, I ran to the ambulance and opened the rear doors, seeing Molly and Susan, along with two of the three thugs. (Said thugs were unconscious.). I couldn't find Maggie, but that soon changed when I heard a deep voice behind me. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE, OR I GIVE THIS SUBSTITUTE A SECOND SMILE!"

Taking a step back and outstretching my arms above my head, I spoke calmly to the remaining thug, who walked around the front of the ambulance towards me, the monster locking his arm around Maggie's neck, holding a blade to her throat with his other hand.

"Stay calm, I'm unarmed! I only want to help resolve this!" He growled at me, spitting while he spoke. "You can't resolve anything! I know EXACTLY who you are, Stockwell! How do you think my substitute's husband would feel if he knew you and her were going at it? Not that it matters, anyway! Finding that woman and daughter wasn't pure luck, we waited on the moors, out of sight, knowing exactly where the ambulance was going. They all owe me!"

I bit back a snarl, all I cared about was saving Maggie, Auntie Molly and Susan. My attention was slightly averted when I heard a scratching on the inside of my father's door. I knew it was Alfred. I kept my gaze locked upon the thug.

No sooner than the thug finished his sentence, Alfred ran out from the back of the house and tackled the thug, with my father-in-tow. "Alfred! Get back here, son! What the Hell? NO! GET OFF!"

My father grabbed the thug and tried pinning him to the ground, but this particular thug was the same one that I had encountered around the corner from the station, and he was too strong for my father. It all flashed before me. The thug slashed out towards my father and the knife struck his chest, sending him to the ground.

I knew that this was the time to react. I gave Maggie a look which told her to duck, and she did, just as I ran up to the criminal and leapt upon him, snarling in his face. "LEAVE. MY. FAMILY. ALONE!"

While I subdued the thug, Maggie grabbed my handcuffs from my belt and handed them to me, lightly caressing my cheek before running over to my father. Securing the thug, I climbed off of his body and grabbed his wrists, pulling him to his feet. I smirked and glared at him.

"I'm going to deal with your cohorts. If you even TRY to run, Alfred will tear you to shreds." I pushed him to the ground, leaving him there as I ran to Old Bessie and grabbed the rope from the back.

Once all three offenders were secured and tied to the ambulance's bumper, I ran over to my father, who was incredibly lucky to have only escaped with minor injuries. Grabbing his arm (with Maggie grabbing his other.), we gently pulled him to his feet.

"So, Claude, trying to be a hero, eh?" He glared at me and spoke in laboured breaths. "You... Cheeky sod... I'm your father, show some respect...!" Grinning at his acceptance, I shook his hand and ran indoors, finding the phone to call HQ.

It was hiding underneath a stack of papers, likely tax forms. (I'll avoid letting Sarge know about them.). Dialling the station, my ear was met with Sarge's booming voice. "PC STOCKWELL? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Wincing a little, I replied to his question. "Sarge, I've subdued the three thugs, one of them had a knife, they stole the ambulance and ended up crashing not too far from Aidensfield. Molly and Susan Walker are okay, we need Paramedics here to take them to the hospital. I'm unhurt, Maggie and I were a brilliant team. I'll be at the station soon!"

I could hear Sarge shouting at Alf and Phil in the background before he responded. "No need, Stockwell. Go home, we'll sort this in the morning. Ventress and Bellamy are on their way. Good work." Before I could thank him, he hung up. Maggie had helped Claude inside, the giant sitting on the couch.

Maggie walked up to me and immediately wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into her. She was shaking, but her eyes were glimmering. Smirking at her and resting my forehead against her own, I placed one hand on the back of her head, clutching her silken locks and kissing her deeply. Once we reluctantly pulled away for Oxygen, Maggie was lost for words. "I..." I kissed her again before speaking calmly to her.

"I know. I love you, too."

To Be Continued...


End file.
